


Regina degl'inferi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sulla coppia Ade/Persefone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Series: I grandi re [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Melograno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Ade/Persefone: "te ne sei ricordato? dopo tutti questi secoli?"

Melograno

Il grande tavolo tondo spiccava nella penombra.

Era illuminato da delle candele in candelabri a forma di teschi. La cera candida scivolava sulla superficie lattea, confondendosi.

Il tavolo non aveva tovaglia. Al suo centro si trovava un piatto con delle decorazioni dorate rappresentanti una pianta d’edera.

Nel piatto c’era un melagrana intera.

Persefone avanzò, la lunga veste nera che indossava scivolava sul pavimento. Camminava a piedi nudi, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, i lunghi capelli ramati erano legati da un fermaglio.

«Te ne sei ricordato? Dopo tutti questi secoli?» domandò, sfiorando il frutto con i polpastrelli.

Ade, nell’angolo più buio, si sfilò il casco e se lo mise sotto il braccio.

«Non potrei mai dimenticarlo, mia diletta» gli rispose.

Persefone gli sorrise, sussurrando: «Ti amo anch’io, mio sovrano».

"Nessuno potrebbe mai immaginare quanto sia romantico in realtà il signore degl’inferi" pensò.


	2. Signora oscura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Celtic Music - Prophecy; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INaM813ohL8.  
> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 16. Baciare le dita di una mano.

Signora oscura

Ade sollevò delicatamente la mano di Persefone e le posò dei baci sulla punta delle dita affusolate.

La moglie arrossì, chinando di lato il capo. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi, mentre le sue gote si tingevano di rosso.

«Voi siete la signora di questi luoghi. Non v’è concessione che vi rifiuterei» sussurrò Ade.

Il suo elmo dell’invisibilità era posato sul tavolo al suo fianco e sulle sue spalle ricadeva un mantello dai bordi strappati.

«Non hai creduto a quello che ti ha raccontato tua nipote Venere?» domandò Persefone.

Ade rispose: «Neanche per un momento.

Se fosse stata la verità, mi avresti parlato tu stessa di questo ‘Adone’».

Persefone gli sorrise.

[110].


	3. Vacanze negl’inferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Ade/Persefone: Vacanze nell'aldilà

Vacanze negl’inferi

Ade afferrò il teschio e lo lanciò, ascoltando quest’ultimo ridere battendo i denti.

Guardò Cerbero ridursi di stazza per afferrarlo con i denti, utilizzando la testa centrale, e sospirò, mentre il suo cane glielo riportava.

Afferrò il teschio, togliendoglielo di bocca ancora umido di saliva.

“Sai, il resto del ondo là fuori ama le vacanze. Possono riposarsi e si divertono in riva al mare, bagnati dal sole” mormorò Ade.

Lanciò nuovamente il teschio.

“Solitamente anche qui ci si diverte. Lo Stige è sempre affascinante e Cerbero sa così tante barzellette” mormorò. La sua pelle era grigia e il suo corpo scheletrico.

“Solo che qui nell’aldilà non si possono avere vacanze.

Anzi, quando Persefone se ne va durante la primavera tutto si spegne”. Aggiunse Ade, serrando gli occhi.

< Non vedo l’ora di rivederla > pensò, mentre Cerbero gli riportava nuovamente il teschio.


	4. Foglie morenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Ade/Persefone: persefone centric: la prima foglia caduta

Foglie morenti

Persefone sorrise, guardando staccarsi dal ramo di un albero una foglia: rossa al centro coi bordi marroni frastagliati. "Presto tornerà il tempo del freddo e della morte" sussurrò.

< Per tutti avanzerà il dolore, per me sarà invece una rinascita. Verrò avvolta dalle braccia che tanto amo, accolta dai suoi occhi, salutata dalle sue labbra >. "Oh, Ade, la mancanza è stata così dura da affrontare. Vieni presto amato Autunno" implorò.


	5. Sofferenza lenita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa Dear Santa, per: G,W., della pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033

Sofferenza lenita

«Tutto ciò che dall’altro mondo sparisce, qui puoi ritrovarlo» disse Ade, tenendo le mani chiuse a conca, qualcosa si muoveva all’interno delle sue dita adunche.

Persefone, intenta a raddrizzarsi il fermaglio a forma di conchiglia che teneva tra i capelli lunghi fino ai piedi, lo guardo con aria interrogativa. Ade sorrise, mostrando i denti lattei, aveva il viso scavato e nel movimento i suoi zigomi divennero ancor più evidenti. «Ho qui un regalo per te» proseguì a spiegare.

Persefone gli andò incontro, il suo sposo indossava un’armatura e tentacoli di oscurità si dipanavano dai suoi piedi, arricciandosi e attorcigliandosi tra loro.

Ade aprì le mani e mostrò un pettirosso. «Sapevo che avevi pianto per lui, qui nei campi elisi è immortale».


End file.
